A three pointed star?
by XxSoulNoteWriterxX
Summary: The big DWMA dance is coming up. All three boys ask Maka out to the dance, who will she choose, and will it be for the right reasons? Has three alternate endings! MakaxKidxSoulxBlackStar
1. Chapter 1

Lord Death called for an assembly of the whole academy. Kids poured in and sat down in the chairs that were set up. Once all the students were seated Lord Death began speaking.

"Hey! Hi! How're you all?" He asked the large group.

"We're good," Everyone responded.

"That's great!" He cheered. "I called you all here to let you know about the big dance coming up. Everyone must attened, and must have a date," Lord Death said happily.

"Pfft! As if we'd dance, eh Black Star?" Soul snickered.

"Yeah, a big star like me doesn't dance with anyone!" Black Star agreed, still trying to be quiet.

Maka rolled her eyes.

"The dance is next week. In your classes, your teachers will be teaching you all how to properly dance... That is all, you can go now... byee!" The reaper called before walking off.

Chatter rumbled through the large crowd as kids made their way back to classes.

"I don't get why Lord Death bothered with taking us all the way down here just to tell us that," Liz complained.

"That's Lord Death for you," Maka said simply.

"Yeah, so who do you hope to go with?" Liz asked Maka.

"I dunno, honestly. I guess I'll just wait and see who askes me," Maka said with a small smile.

"Makes sence," Liz agreed as they stepped into class.

Everyone finally got to their seat when Stein entered the room. "Well I have to teach you to dance, so I'll just choose you randomly... Patty with Soul, Kid with Maka," Stein continued to name off people based on height. "There, now I will put on music and with help from Miss Marie, will show you the proper way to dance,"

"Just follow my lead Maka," Kid told her with a calm smile.

Maka nodded as a blush fell over her face.

Stein rested his hand on Marie's waist and his other hand entwined with her's as her other free hand rested on his shoulder. In time with the music he swayed with her, the class soon began following his lead. Maka's eyes fell shut as she felt herself moving with the music. "Maka,"

Maka's eyes snapped open at the sound of her name. "S-sorry," Maka mumbled embarressed.

"For what? I was just going to ask you something," Kid said happily.

"Oh, what?" She asked him.

"Will you go to the dance with me?"

Maka was shocked at a couple things. One, Kid was asking her, her of all people to a big fancy dance! And two, how calm and collected he was about it, like he had rehersed it millions of times. Maka sighed and forced a smile. "C-can I get back to you on it?" Maka asked.

Kid smiled. The music stopped and he kissed the back of her hand while slightly bowing. "Of course, Maka," With that he moved on to a different girl.

Stein had told everyone to switch so they could learn to dance with people of different heights. Maka got Soul this time, and a jazz tune similar to one she had heard in Soul's soul had come on. Maka felt like she was having deja vu as she took Soul's hand in her own.

"We've danced like this before," Soul said like he was reading her mind.

She smiled. "I know, maybe we should dance more often,"

Soul smiled back at her. "Well, I ah, was actually wondering if we could... at the dance," He told her, his sharp teeth showing as a smirk formed on his face.

Maka was now shocked once again. Now both Kid, and the 'cool' Soul, had asked her. "C-can I get back to you on that?" Maka asked trying not to sound nervous.

Soul smiled even brighter. "Of course,"

They finished their dance and moved once again, this time Maka got Black Star. He was kinda clumsy at first as he tried to figure out the proper way to hand onto her for dancing.

"Not liking this?" Maka teased the boy.

Black Star smiled. "A big star like me shouldn't be dancing," He told her.

"Course not," She agreed, rolling her eyes.

"But," He added. "I don't a-agree with that when d-dancing with you," He admitted, his face redder than red.

Maka's eyes widened once again. Now Kid, Soul, **and** Black Star was asking her to the dance; she had to be dreaming.

"S-seriously?" She couldn't stop the words from leaving her lips.

He nodded, clearly uncomfortable.

Maka smiled again. "W-well can I get back to you?"

Black Star nodded as the bell rang. Kids pulled apart and almost ran out of the class.

"See you after the weekend!" Stein called.

Maka, like many others, basically ran out the door. How could she choose between the three boys who just asked her out?

"Maka!" Tsubaki called chasing her down. "Are you okay? You ran out of there, scared-like,"

Maka stopped walking, Tsuabki did too. Maka sighed deeply as she turned to face Tsubaki. "Kid, Soul, **and** Black Star just asked me to the dance, what do I do!" She exclaimed.

Tsubaki's eyes widened as she pulled Maka into a unused classroom and closed the door behind them.

"All three of them asked you?" Tsubaki asked, trying to clarify.

Maka sat down on top of the teachers desk and nodded. "Each time I danced, it was with one of them and like, one by one they asked me," Maka explained.

"Wow, I'm actually quite surprised," Tsubaki admitted.

"So am I," Maka agreed. "What do I do Tsubaki?" Maka asked with pleading eyes.

Tsubaki thought for a moment before smiling. "Think about what you know about the three and choose that way. The big DWMA dance has been known to bring people together until marriage. I know that's how your mom and dad got together," Tsubaki pointed out.

"Yeah, you're right," Maka agreed. "But who?"

* * *

><p>AN: Short chapter again, yes sorry... -.-" Ive been writing all these ideas I got down like crazy before my dad kicks me off the computer! XD The next chapter will be Maka examining the boys and what they have done for her, and the third chapter I need your guy's help! Depending on what you guys choose with determine who she chooses and what happens :3 But dont tell me until Im done the 2nd chap, kay? XD You know the drill!<p>

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


	2. Chapter 2

"So what are you going to do?" Tsubaki repeated for what felt like the hundreth time.

"I don't know!" Maka screamed back in frustration.

Tsubaki stepped back slightly, feeling slightly guilty for asking again.

"I-I'm sorry..." Maka sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I've just never had to choose anything so complex before..."

"Well, if you think about it, Maka... it's not _that_ complex." Tsubaki said with a soft smile.

"Y-You don't think so?" Maka asked, looking up at her friend.

Tsubaki nodded. "Just think about who would suite you more. Remember, this dance always keeps couples together. You are choosing one of them for more than just a simple dance."

Maka sighed deeply and looked down at the floor. "That just made it more difficult..."

Tsubaki frowned. "S-Sorry... I thought it'd make it easier... wh-who treats you better?"

Maka paused to think.

**-Soul Eater Evans-**

"Oi, Maka!"

Maka turned toward the familiar voice, a smile covering her lips. She had always been captivated by his manly fesique. No matter how annoying he could be, he was always the first one by her side. The scar across his chest, a wound taken for her sake - it almost killed him. And in battle, when she took his weapon form in her hands, she could really feel him as a person. His wavelength mixing with her own, they felt like one being.

"Maakka!"

The way his voice would call for her in time of danger or need. He made her feel strong, safe, and cared for.

**-Reality-**

"Maka! Hello!"

"Wh-what?" Maka shook her head of the thought.

"You alright?" Tsubaki asked with concern.

"J-Just thinking..."

"Sleep on it. You still have a few days." Tsubaki told her with a smile.

Maka nodded as she got up and left the empty classroom and headed home. Later that night she told Soul she didn't want to be bothered for the rest of the night. She ran herself a nice warm bubble bath and climbed in.

"Ahhh..." She moaned in approval - she loved warm baths.

Again however, she found her mind drifting into thought. She closed her eyes and relaxed as she continued to think of the other two boys who had asked her out.

**-Death the Kid-**

"Maka, how're you?"

Another one of those guys who catch your eyes in a moment. Maka blushed at the thought. She was amazed by his skill, his speed, and his soul. His symmetry obsession she thought was... cute. He was always like a gentlemen toward her, and she appriciated it. She felt like a person around him, like an equal. He made her feel beautiful and wanted.

She knew being liked by Death the Kid was an honour in a word. She knew how hard it was for him to love. He was an easy one to fall for, even though he hated it, Maka believed that the three white lines made him complete. She could see herself with him...

**-Reality-**

Maka opened her eyes as she heard knocks come to the bathroom door.

"Oi, Maka! Hurry up! You've been in there for hours!"

Maka sighed deeply and looked around. All the bubbles had disappeared and the water was almost like ice. She pulled the plug and stood up.

"Give me a moment..." Maka called back.

Maka wrapped a towel around her chest and walked out, her hair cascading down her shoulders.

Soul was outside the door when Maka walked out. His face deepened in colour when he saw her. "Wh-Why were you in there so long?"

Maka faced him. "'Cause I can." She replied before walking off back to her room.

Soul shurgged and went into the bathroom.

In Maka's room, she flopped down on her bed, looking around her room. With another sigh she reached for some clothes and started pulling them on.

She layed back down and shut off her light as she laid down and drifted into thought once more.

**-Black Star-**

Annoying, loud, prankster, and show-off. However, Maka was unable to let go of their childhood together. Growing up at the academy together had left an imprint on Maka. She always loved him. Sometimes she wondered if it was more than just a friendship love. She was jealous of his power, though, she'd never admit it to his face.

He was strong, and when he had to, serious and caring. When Maka was paralyzed by Arachne's spider webs, he went to get revenge for her. Maka would have never thought he'd ask her to the dance...

**-Reality-**

Maka starred up at her roof. Thinking back and forth between the three boys whom she cared so closely for. "I know who I will chose." Maka mumbled, turning over and falling asleep.

* * *

><p>AN: WELL! I'm sorry it took so long for this! But I'm determinded to finish it. Since I never know who people prefer, I'm going to do three alternate endings to this story. So it will be three quick chapters, one for MakaxSoul , one for MakaxKid, and one for MakaxBlackStar, just so you all can see the outcomes had she chosen any of those three and it also saves me from getting, "Why didn't you choose so n so?" So, yeaahhh... It will be in asap... i thinkkk -.-<p>

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


End file.
